There is a great need for education and training in the area of Alzheimer's Disease (AD) at various levels. Professionals, family caregivers and community-based health care workers can all benefit from quality educational programs. The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core is three-fold: 1) to provide opportunities for young medical and research professionals through the clinical and research cores of the ADCC; 2) to provide educational seminars and workshops to family caregivers to equip them better to care for AD patients at home; and 3) to provide ongoing educational programs for community-based health care professionals, i.e., staff of long-term care facilities, adult day care programs, respite-care services, in-home health care providers, etc. This goal will be accomplished using a variety of educational programs designed to meet the specific needs of the different trainees. Programs will include biannual workshops for community-based health care professionals, educational intervention programs for long-term care facilities, and faculty and student training. The educational programs will be rigorously evaluated and a long-term goal for this Core is to implement model training programs statewide by the end of the funding period. In addition, the Core will develop a quarterly newsletter which will serve as a vehicle for communicating with colleagues and the AD community statewide. The Education and Information Transfer Core will also foster and maintain the good working relationships developed with the AD and aging networks, including the minority elderly, in the community.